


Interpretation of Love

by quodpersortem



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/quodpersortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because mike riding harvey is a legit and understandable kink. written for rangerdanger (ilu) because she was the one to introduce me to it, and i have to make up for not being on line 24/7 since i’m in a tiny belgium place called trois ponts. now i’ve fallen victim (i vote for the alternative spelling ‘fictim’ here) for it as well and rather loved writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interpretation of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [townpariah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/townpariah/gifts).



Harvey’s sheets are _incredible_. They’re white and soft and expensive, and Mike really likes the sight of a naked Harvey pressed into them, sweating and gasping.

That’s why he likes kissing Harvey, slow and sexy, the sheets still rustling around them after they’d just woken up. He doesn’t really care about the musty taste at first, just that it’s Harvey’s tongue sliding against his lips, turning him on and making the heavy-hot feeling pool in his stomach.

Mike clambers on top of Harvey, the sheets sliding off his body as he sits up. Harvey lets his hands rest on Mike’s hips then his thigh. The weight is enough to get Mike fully erect. He gives Harvey a couple of strokes with two fingers and the touch is so light it’s really only going to get Harvey fully aroused.

They don’t talk a lot. Instead, Harvey rips the foil of a condom wrapper and slides on the rubber. Mike spreads his legs and Harvey sits up a little, the palm of his hand brushing Mike’s balls as he prepares him.

“Jesus,” Mike groans, lowering his head. He leans on Harvey’s shoulders, and he can just see how the tip of his cock brushes against Harvey’s, and the place where Harvey’s arm disappears under his body.

“You good?” Harvey whispers, his mouth pushing against the skin of Mike’s neck.

Mike nods, and Harvey takes his hand away, then wipes it on the sheets.

Harvey’s cock presses against his ass and Mike takes a deep breath to relax and lowers himself onto it. Harvey keeps himself in place until the head slips past the ring of muscles; then he lets go.

Mike wriggles a little, trying to adjust to the slow burn of Harvey inside him. Harvey lies back, smiling and looking generally satisfied.

Mike is sweating already. The pain combined with arousal is enough to make him long for more but he wants to _take his time._

He moves up, slowly, watching as Harvey’s eyes flutter closed with pleasure. The awkward stretching feeling is still present but the pain is fading. Mike puts his hands back onto Harvey’s chest, and then rocks back and forth a couple of times. He can feel the groan building deep inside his chest, a dark rumble that is going to get out at some point, but he won’t give Harvey that satisfaction--not yet.

Harvey is bucking his hips up a little, so Mike presses down harder to make him stop moving.

“You’re so fucking-” Harvey starts, but then Mike smiles and starts moving. He lifts himself again, then sits back down. Repeats the movements, twice. He can feel how Harvey tries to lift his legs, and when he looks back sees how his toes are curled up in pleasure.

“You love it,” Mike whispers, leaning forwards to kiss Harvey again. “You adore it when I move.” And to illustrate his point, he does it again. “And when I-” and he tightens up, tensing up the muscles of his thighs and ass. “You love to lay back and enjoy the show.”

“Just keep doing what you did before,” Harvey says, a little breathless. His thumbs are pressing against the crooks of Mike’s thighs -- points where the arousal coils in Mike’s body. He really can’t stand staying still much longer.

“You have to sit up a little,” Mike orders, half-jokingly.

With Mike still on top of him, Harvey lifts his hips, the both of them groaning at the feeling, and shifts back so he leans against the headboard of the bed. He props a pillow up behind his back and then wraps his arms around Mike.

“God,” Harvey says, and Mike knows he means _please, move_.

This time, he gives in, and braces himself on the headboard to begin fucking Harvey properly. He feels sweat run down his back in no time. Now he can’t keep quiet anymore; the groans that escape him are completely involuntary and Harvey responds to them by either bucking his hips up again, pulling him closer, or letting his hand brush against Mike’s cock.

The sky outside is still mostly dark, covered in rainclouds, but Mike doesn’t notice. All he sees is Harvey with his mouth opened, looking right up at him, unashamed and wanting. It’s enough for him to go for it completely, to throw out all thinking and worrying and holding back. Harvey keeps him steady as he moves up, down, at a frantic pace that leaves him breathless and moaning. He takes one of his hands off Harvey’s shoulder, nearly falling over because he is out of balance and trembling, and starts jerking off.

Harvey grins and cocks his head. “I do love it when you do that,” he says, except it comes out as a moan. Mike leans in a little further, his movements temporarily slowing down because he doesn’t have enough leverage to keep up the speed, and presses a kiss to Harvey’s lips.

“God, I know you do,” he whispers, and the way Harvey’s eyes flutter closed then would have been worth all the sights of the world except--well, Mike would want to see those with Harvey.

His hand slides off Harvey’s sweat-slick skin when he tries to pick up his previous pace, making it more difficult and he needs so much more right now. He works his other hand frantically, the wet noises almost audible--over the light groans he keeps making and the way Harvey occasionally moans, still trying to keep silent to prove Mike he doesn’t enjoy this as much as he really does.

Mike briefly closes his eyes when he can feel the pull at his muscles, the tightening of the knot in his stomach that warns him, he is going to come soon. Then he tenses up, squeezing around Harvey, moving quick and short and possibly faster than he should be but he is coming already, across his hand and then Harvey’s stomach. Harvey lurches forwards, and wraps his hands around Mike’s middle.

Mike buries his face in Harvey’s neck and can feel how he pushes his hips up, twice more. Then he shudders and moans, with his mouth pressed into Mike’s skin.

“Jesus,” Mike says. “Fuck,” and for good measure again, “Fuck.”

“Mmmh,” Harvey responds. He lifts Mike up from his lap, and Mike lays down next to Harvey, then watches as he takes off the condom. He doesn’t feel particularly clean, but it’s still early in the morning and he figures he might as well go back to sleep before they really have to get out of bed.

Harvey does leave the bed for a while, and Mike can hear the creak of the trash can opening--that’s the condom, he supposes--and a little later the flush of the toilet.

And really, Mike thinks as he hears the faint rustle of the duvet as Harvey crawls back under them, these sheets are amazing. White and clean and they don’t even stick to his skin after sex the way his own do.

(Of course, Harvey regularly tells him off for hogging the blankets, but it’s not as if Mike particularly cares about that anyway. As long as he gets to sleep and have sex under these sheets, he is satisfied--and for Harvey it’s even easier, he just wants the sex though of course he also was the person who bought the blankets).

Plus, Harvey also looks really fantastic when he’s asleep, the pillow pressing his face never leaving creases, and the white a nice contrast to his slightly tan face and dark hair.


End file.
